The Ghost of Cancellation
I've always been a computer geek. I often help my class assemble computer monitor parts together, I learn various types of coding, and everything else related to computers. But THAT all changed, when I had a very ghastly experience, called the Ghost of Cancellation. READ ON. Wednesday, 3:50 PM It was around when I got home when the story started. I was watching The Big Bang Theory, when I noticed the mailman put something in my mailbox. After he had left, I dashed outside, opened my mailbox, and noticed a very rectangular package. What came with it was a letter from my friend Toby. I opened the letter, and it read as follows: "Dear Connor, This thing has been driving me insane for the past couple of weeks, and I am sick of it. I can't break it, so I figure you'd do it for me. Don't even think about touching the power button, it's what he wants. DON'T. I'm serious. Destroy this laptop, please. -Toby" I thought he was just imagining things, but when I read that note, paranoia started to dwell in me. Shaking it off, I went back inside, not ONCE touching the package. Thursday, 2:30 AM Curiousity got the better of me, as I slowly opened the package in my room. Inside, was a laptop, as stated by Toby. However, it didn't look like any ordinary laptop. It had a few little red stains on it, and it had a little bit of cobwebs on it, like it was really old. I almost didn't want to press the power button, because yesterday, I felt paranoia from the package, and the previously stated description of the laptop. However, I did. Everything was perfectly normal, the Windows start-up, everything. That was, until I reached the desktop screen. There were all of these files scattered everywhere, which each including stories and scripts somebody never finished. I took a good look at them. They all seemed pretty interesting, HAD that somebody finished them. After reading them, I decided to go on YouTube to watch funny videos. However, there was this account that never even signed out, which I remember was called "CrossoverGeek1234". Weird. However though, I was pretty interested in reading his messages, which was pretty corny, if you ask me. I started taking a look. The messages were from mostly voice actors, and they all seemed pretty harsh, to be honest. One read as follows: "You know what, Crossover, I've about officially had it with you. You have cancelled a show for the last freaking time. I've gave you so many chances, but you blew them all, so I've blocked you for good. Good day." Another read: "Why do you keep cancelling shows after I record lines for you?!? Are you doing this to piss people off?!? I'm never gonna talk to you again for the rest of my life. I've even blocked you, so f--- you." I'd say I felt pretty bad for CrossoverGeek1234. These comments were all harsh, and it wasn't even a goddamn wonder why his stories and scripts were never finished. Soon after, I went back to bed. *** Last night, I had this terrible dream, where I was in a strange bedroom, filled with papers of the stories and scripts CrossoverGeek1234 never finished, and there was this black kid with glasses. I remember him crying about how harsh the voice actors were to him, in which I realized, was CrossoverGeek1234. And he had this knife beside him. I remember him saying stuff like, "Y-You're not gonna work for me anymore?" He was really crying, and I knew it. "Fine! You'll never see me again!!" Then he took his knife, and stabbed it into his own chest, killing himself. I woke up with a fright. That dream seemed too real to be fake. Or perhaps, it was all just a dream... Friday, 7:30 PM I thought these stories were the ones that caused the nightmare, so I decided, I would delete them. It took a while, but I finally deleted them all. Soon after, I decided to watch some TV, but I got pushed down, all of a sudden. I got up, and turned around to find... Oh, god. It was the same guy from my dream, except his eyes were black and red and crying blood, and he was a ghost. Man, was he pretty pissed, too. That's when I realized, this was what my friend Toby was talking about, and that was what was haunting him. All of these unfinished stories and scripts were just this horrid ghost's way of tricking people into having nightmares of him commiting suicide, and the unsigned out account's messages were just a reminder of how mean the voice actors were to him. Deleting the stories and scripts would anger the ghost, and possibly attack you. For once, I started being on the voice actor's side too. Soon after, everything started spinning around me and CrossoverGeek1234, in which I now call the Ghost of Cancellation, and he became even more pissed, like he was charging up an attack. Was this some kind of dream? I hoped so. "You've deleted all I have worked on," said the Ghost. It was a whisper, but you could still hear it. Then he yelled, "AND NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!" So damn loud, I covered my ears. Then he pushed me again, this time so strong, I flew out of the window, but I landed into a bush. I started running over to my neighbor's house, and knocked on the door, but no one was there. When I turned around, the Ghost of Cancellation was approaching me. I was scared out of my wits, in fact, so scared, I started running through the nearby woods. Each time I looked back, the Ghost kept getting closer and closer. Suddenly, I tripped on a rock, and I got knocked out cold. *** When I awoke, I was in the hospital, and my parents were looking at me as if worried and angry mixed together. For once, I was glad to be out of the hell the Ghost of Cancellation gave me. But my parents were still pretty pissed and worried. "You've been running around the woods, haven't you," my dad said. "Yes," I replied. Then suddenly, my parents looked at me, and their eyes started bleeding. Then they gave off a scary face, which look like some dead, but alive skull, and the room turned dark. To be scared out of my wits once again would be an understatement. For my parents to turn into the Ghost of Cancellation is beyond scary. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Ghost